Jade and Drago's Destiny
by JCA Avanthika
Summary: Drago goes out of the Netherworld with the demons turning against him! He goes crawling back to the Chans and Jade where they rejected him. Jade secretly kept Drago in a warehouse and gave him hospitality. Will the Chans find out? Will the demons take over the world? Find out in this exciting fanfic! ( ',' ) My first Fanfiction! On hiatus sorry! Please go to my profile and do poll!
1. I miss her

**Chapter**** 1: I miss her.**

Drago hopped from stone to stone thinking about Jade and his dad.

He was in his normal form because his "beloved" family took his powers away and banished him to the far side of the Netherworld.

He envied his dad of putting himself and the Fire Demon inside this deep, boring, stupid hole.

He missed being in the outdoor sun and in the junkyard.

He **especially **missed his beloved Jade. Her spunk made it greater to take over the world with a challenge.

(=','=)

Jade went over to bed to think about what happened after Drago's and Shendu's aftermath.

While she was brushing her teeth she thought about Jackie's lame engagement with Viper.

She rolled her eyes at that thought.

She thought about Drago for a second then shook her head.

She went into her covers and started having nightmares.

*','*

_Jade was in the middle of a dark forest. _

_She screamed," Jackie! Uncle Jackie!" until she started whimpering. _

_She was going to start crying when a scaly figure appeared in a cloak. _

_The scaly figure stated a prophecy," You will find the greatest enemy will help through your whole life." and disappeared in a blink of an eye. _

_#','#_

Drago grinned. He saw into Jade's dream with a spell chanting," Eeee gag a ga ee ga ee ga."

Drago was the scaly figure in the cloak.

He actually made up that prophecy.

Drago was desperate to see Jade and get out of this abyss.

So, he combined those two dreams to make them reality.

Shendu hopped from stone to stone to Drago seeing his cloak still on him he questioned," Drago! What are you doing in this cloak!?" he saw the book of dream spells and continued," What are you doing with this spell book of….." Shendu paused.

Drago retorted," Why does that consider you, old man!" Shendu hissed and muttered to himself," I'll find out what my son is doing."

**Author's Note: I know that I am inexperienced, but I read a LOT of stories. I am OBSESSED with Jackie Chan Adventures. This is my first story and I would REALLY like R&R for my story please! I hope you continue reading because I am updating EVERYDAY! No, you are not hallucinating everyday! **

** -JCA Avanthika**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Freedom**

Jade got up and screamed," JACKIE!" Jackie ran up the stairs doing his signature fighting pose. Jade was breathing in big breaths saying," Prophecy….Scaly…..Cloak….." Jackie was confused and said," I will call Uncle for answers." Jackie got his cell phone and dialed Uncle's Antiques phone number. When the ringing was answered it an ancient voice answered," Helllooooo, this is Uncle's Antiques may I help yoooouuuuu…" Jackie answered," Uncle, this is Jackie and…" and continued talking with Uncle. Jade tried to figure what was that scaly figure in her dream, but then got herself a headache. She went over to her bathroom and started getting ready for Saturday.

&','&

Drago got ready for his dream spell. He put on his cloak and chanted," Eeee gag a ga ee ga ee ga." He went into Jades thoughts and changed the setting. He set the setting in the Netherworld. He saw Jade hopping from stone to stone looking for something. Drago guessed it was him and his family. He hopped to the stone Jade was going to. He grabbed Jade and stood to her level. Jade struggled to get out of his scaly arms saying," Let me go, you scaly freak!" Drago chuckled rasping," You have to help your greatest enemy escape out of this realm." He looked straight into her glistening amber eyes. Jade meant to say something, but Drago disappeared.

%','%

Jade slowly opened her eyes to see Jackie's concerned face. She groaned as she got up off of the couch. She slowly said trying to remember," I had this dream where a cloaked figure said…" and continued saying her dream to Jackie. After Jade explained it, Jackie told her to lay on the couch while he prepared tea for Jade. Jade thought about her dream for a while who could be that enemy in the Netherworld. Could it be Shendu? _Nah _she thought, _I don't think Shendu would focus me as much as Jackie. _She thought more until she drifted off to deep sleep with no dreams.

','

Drago sighed and thought if Jade would get the message. He slapped himself and laughed saying," Duh! She always gets the message!" Shendu heard that laughing and want over to a huge rock to spy on Drago. Drago kept his plan to talk to himself. He said to himself," Ok, so when she gets the message, she will have to free me! Maybe my family **if** they do what I ask!" and showed a little smirk after that. Shendu whispered," Aha! So that's what my little boy is doing..." and went to tell the others of his plan.

**Authors Note: I told I would update! I think I will update tomorrow, I don't know for sure. **

**Alana Fox: Is this better? Bunnyrabbits.123: Thanks! I really appreciate that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Grab your tissues because I'm only updating ever weekend (',') !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Freedom Part 2**

Jade saw her photos from last year and sighed. She wished she did not have any "prophecy" to worry about. Then when she saw a photo from last year when she saw a burst of pride beneath her. She was 14 now so she was teenager to take care of herself. She lied in her bed in her tiny apartment where she and Uncle Jackie lived. She hugged her Super Moose plushie and yawned. She had go to school! Jade ran to downstairs forgetting the prophecy…. For now.

$','$

Drago heard a call of her Aunt Bai Tza her screeching,"Demon meeting!" He hopped as slow as he could. He heard Shendu rasping loudly,"Drago! Don't purposely try to be late!" Drago sighed and stridden as fast as he could. When he got there, Tchang Zu was snickering and said, "Look who decided to join!" Drago retorted," I wouldn't be talking if I were you, thunder head!" His Wu started snickering madly. Tchang Zu pouted with thunder sparks on top of his head. "I have a plan to set to action!" a voice announced. It was Shendu. _What announcement does he have to make? _Drago wondered.

^','^

Jade ran like lightning in the classroom to see Mrs. Hartman taking a lesson about geography. She sat in her desk with a sheepish smile. "My, my Ms. Chan. I see you are running late on the first day of school. What do you have to say for yourself?" Mrs. Hartman asked. "Well, ummm… uhhhhh." Jade's thoughts whirled to see what excuse to make up. Jade answered smoothly," Well, Uncle Jackie and I went to New York to visit his fiancé." Mrs. Hartman narrowed her eyes and said," Very well." And continued on her lesson. Jade sighed in relief.

**Authors note!: Sorry for so short! Promise I'll make it bigger next chapter!**


End file.
